


Amor vezes três

by goldenlilie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 14:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenlilie/pseuds/goldenlilie
Summary: Baekhyun, KyungSoo e JongDae se conheceram no Outono, e assim como a harmonia sentida na estação sua relação também se tornou harmoniosa, fazendo-os aprender que o amor de verdade é aquele no qual os envolvidos, sejam eles quantos forem, compartilham apenas bons sentimentos.





	Amor vezes três

**Author's Note:**

> Olá! Essa é minha primeira fanfic no AO3, e ela também está disponível na plataforma do Spirit, no mesmo user da minha conta aqui. 
> 
> Agradeço às meninas do grupo brasileiro de suporte a escritoras do AO3 pela ideia maravilhosa de começar a expandir a presença das ficwriters do nosso país nessa plataforma.
> 
> Espero que gostem. Boa leitura ^-^

Sentado na varanda do apartamento KyungSoo observa as árvores da rua logo abaixo, sentindo o vento gelado bater contra seu rosto e arrepiar cada pêlo de seu corpo enquanto ele ouve alguma música calma em seus fones de ouvido e se deixa dominar pelo tempo frio da cidade. Com os olhos fechados ele respira fundo, pensando em mil coisas e em nada ao mesmo tempo. Ele está tão perdido em suas próprias emoções que nem percebe a porta logo atrás se abrindo e um certo rapaz de cabelos castanho-claro se encostar contra o batente e o observar silenciosamente. JongDae sorri de lado sem conseguir se conter com a visão do namorado tão imerso na música que corre em seus fones e nas sensações causadas pelo frio de começo de outono que ele tanto gosta, refletindo sobre o quão lindo ele consegue ser mesmo sem fazer nada. Com uma expressão ainda apaixonada enfeitando seu rosto ele encosta a porta e se aproxima, sentando com cautela ao lado do mais novo. KyungSoo abre os olhos no mesmo instante, como sempre percebendo sua proximidade. Assim que seus olhos se encontram e ele vê o brilho nas íris do namorado ele acaba sorrindo, o que é inevitável sempre que estão juntos.

"Eu não queria te atrapalhar, meu amor." O Kim se pronuncia imediatamente, mas o outro já tira os fones de ouvido e deixa o celular em um canto para se aproximar mais dele. "Ei, o que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Eu só estou carente." Ele murmura com um tom envergonhado e se aconchega no peito do namorado que ri abertamente. "Cala a boca, Dae. Só me deixa ficar assim."

KyungSoo e JongDae se conheceram totalmente por acaso em uma feira de literatura que aconteceu anos antes na cidade. Apesar da seriedade e dificuldade em expressar sentimentos que o mais novo tinha no começo a conexão entre eles foi quase instantânea, e quando JongDae o convidou para tomarem um café enquanto conversavam sobre livros de terror foi inevitável não perceberem que aquilo seria para toda a vida. Começaram a namorar apenas uma semana depois e mesmo todos dizendo que era loucura eles confiaram no que sentiam, porque apesar de KyungSoo estar longe de ser um romântico incurável como o outro era ele soube perceber a chegada do amor. Desde então se tornaram inseparáveis e também melhores amigos, o que contribuiu para que o mais novo aprendesse a demonstrar melhor o que sentia e se deixasse libertar do medo de expôr seus sentimentos.

"É muito raro você estar carente assim, aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"O Outono me deixa meio nostálgico. Foi quando nos conhecemos..."

JongDae sorri, sabendo exatamente do que ele está falando. Ele conheceu KyungSoo na Primavera, mas apesar de funcionarem muito bem juntos não foi nessa estação que suas vidas se tornou o que é hoje.

"Você quer entrar, Soo?"

"Claro que quero."

Eles se levantam e voltam para dentro do apartamento, seguindo até o quarto onde a cama king size e um bom aquecedor de ambientes os espera. Assim que entram encontram o outro homem que faz seus corações baterem descontrolados sentado na cama, os óculos redondos apoiados na ponta do nariz enquanto ele lê algum livro de filosofia. É no momento em que ele os olha por cima das lentes que a ligação se torna mais do que completa.

KyungSoo e JongDae namoraram por apenas alguns meses antes de decidirem em uma noite de Outono que viajariam para Incheon para aproveitar a visão da praia que ficava tão linda naquela época do ano. Na noite em que chegaram, apesar de haver pouquíssimas pessoas no local eles logo avistaram o rapaz de cabelos ondulados sentado na areia, contemplando o mar e o céu noturno com tanta paixão no olhar que eles se viram querendo ser quem ele admirava. Eles descobriram que Baekhyun era uma bagunça e um galanteador de primeira assim que decidiram se aproximar para conversar com ele, que logo moldou em seus lábios um sorriso envolvente e se fez ouvir com seu melhor tom de voz calmo, mas de flerte. Combinaram de se encontrar novamente no dia seguinte e no dia após esse, e quando perceberam os três se tornaram um emaranhado de toques e interações que faziam parecer que estavam ligados desde sempre. Assim como KyungSoo, JongDae também se viu envolvido por ele, e quando Baekhyun expressou seu interesse nos dois rapazes eles decidiram tentar um relacionamento composto por três pessoas. Foi a melhor escolha de suas vidas.

"O que foi, bebês? Já sentiram minha falta?" Ele sorri de lado enquanto deixa o livro sobre o criado-mudo ao lado da cama, voltando-se para eles com seu olhar sempre marcante. "Venham deitar aqui comigo, hm?"

JongDae e KyungSoo não pensam duas vezes antes de fechar a porta do quarto e caminharem até a cama, deitando um de cada lado do namorado e se aconchegando mais perto. Ele puxa um de cada vez para um beijo lento e gostoso, acendendo o desejo que sempre queima quando estão juntos em momentos assim.

"Hoje está muito frio, não é? Eu queria ficar o dia todinho com vocês hoje." JongDae comenta com sua voz deleitosa assim que se acomoda no peito do mais velho entre os três. Ele assiste quando Baekhyun dá outro beijo em KyungSoo, dessa vez mais carinhoso do que desejoso. "Yaaah, não me deixem passando vontade."

Baekhyun ri e dá beijinhos no pescoço do Kim, enquanto KyungSoo se inclina sobre eles para carinhosamente capturar os lábios do namorado. Quando cessam o contato todos os três sorriem, agora se aconchegando bem juntinhos na cama.

"Eu estava lá fora pensando sobre quando conhecemos você, Baek." KyungSoo diz com uma voz rouquinha, os olhos fechados enquanto aproveita o calor do corpo dos seus amados. "Precisamos voltar para Incheon e comemorar nossos quatro anos de namoro."

"Podemos beber na beira do mar enquanto ouvimos alguma música gostosa. E depois entramos na água mesmo com tudo escuro só para sentir as ondas no nosso corpo." O mais velho sugere com um grande sorriso, já imaginando mil e uma loucuras. "O que vocês acham, bebês?"

JongDae apenas ri, incrédulo com os planos do outro. Enquanto ele e KyungSoo sempre foram calmos e reservados, o mais velho sempre o incentivou a novas experiências que os fizeram descobrir todas as coisas que nunca imaginaram que podiam gostar, além de fortificar ainda mais o laço invisível que os fazia se sentir bem apenas por estarem juntos. KyungSoo sempre era quieto e reservado e JongDae um rapaz tranquilo e bem humorado, mas Baekhyun veio para acender o fogo escondido dentro deles. Ele os fazia relaxar sempre com passeios a lugares exóticos, festas com bebidas diferentes e um sexo que nunca era o mesmo porque ele sempre os ajudava a descobrir novos prazeres e limites. No fim das contas o relacionamento deles era repleto de equilíbrio, porque os dois homens calmos estabeleciam um ponto de serenidade perfeito ao lado do furacão que era Byun Baekhyun.

"Eu acho que você é louco, isso sim." KyungSoo responde com a voz risonha, mas seu coração bate forte dentro do peito. "E eu amo a sua loucura, droga. Parece o plano perfeito."

Os três riem ao mesmo tempo, achando muita graça de como o mais novo sempre tenta fingir que não gosta de passeios estranhos e programas agitados, quando na verdade ele se sente em êxtase sempre que foge da sua seriedade habitual. KyungSoo nunca imaginou que seria capaz de amar duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo, ainda mais duas pessoas tão diferentes, tampouco conseguia imaginar que isso o faria tão bem e que, por eles serem seus amigos antes de qualquer coisa, o ajudariam a descobrir mais sobre si mesmo. No fim das contas o relacionamento não o curava de suas inseguranças, mas seus namorados o ajudavam a tentar sempre superar seus medos.

"Eu também gosto da ideia, mas só se o Baek prometer nos acompanhar em uma feira literária também. Livros são uma paixão em comum entre os três, não é?"

O mais velho assente, mas na verdade nem é preciso confirmar; a estante repleta de livros no quarto fala por si só. Uma coisa que eles descobriram que era capaz de os unir ainda mais era como, mesmo sendo tão diferentes, conseguiam dialogar abertamente sobre tudo que gostavam de ler desde muito pequenos. KyungSoo e JongDae adoravam ficção e romances e começaram a trabalhar em uma editora por causa dessa paixão, enquanto Baekhyun - apesar de sua aparência descontraída não demonstrar - optava em sua maioria por leituras sociais que o tornavam cada vez mais desconstruído. Ele optou por ser um professor universitário de filosofia, e ao mesmo tempo que era o típico cara que adora curtir a vida sem se preocupar, era também o homem que pensa sobre o mundo e quer mudá-lo. E sua mudança começou por querer expressar cada vez mais amor pelos homens ao seu lado.

"Claro que vamos em uma feira literária, as de Incheon são maravilhosas. Se quiserem nosso casamento pode até ser numa biblioteca."

Eles riem novamente com o tom de brincadeira, porque na verdade casamento não está nos planos deles no momento, não quando relacionamentos não-monogâmicos ainda são mau vistos na sociedade num geral e nunca poderiam se casar a três. Baekhyun, JongDae e KyungSoo jamais abandonariam um dos seus parceiros apenas para ter um relacionamento oficializado, não quando existem padrões que tentam sufocar o amor compartilhado por mais de duas pessoas.

"Não combina com você ser um romântico, deixa isso para o Dae." KyungSoo responde com um tom brincalhão. "Prefiro o Baekhyun cafajeste de sempre mesmo, ele é irresistível."

"Sou obrigado a concordar." JongDae diz com um tom malicioso, já distribuindo beijinhos no ombro do namorado. "Nosso hyung é o mais irresistível de todos."

"Yaaah, não comecem." Ele diz com uma voz risonha, mas no fundo está louco para ceder aos encantos dos mais novos. "Desse jeito vou querer passar o dia inteiro mimando vocês!"

"E que mal há nisso? É Domingo mesmo, Baek. Apenas relaxe, é muito simples."

"Simples é sexy, baby." JongDae cantarola o trecho de uma música que os três adoram, arrancando grandes sorrisos deles. "Não concorda?"

"Vocês são impossíveis..." Baekhyun murmura antes de ceder e puxá-los para mais beijos e carícias.

Lá fora na janela a chuva começa a cair fraquinha selando o começo de um Outono que promete ser agradável e os instigando ainda mais a passar um tempo confortável juntos sem qualquer preocupação.

No fim das contas eles não precisam se prender a qualquer padrão, imposição da sociedade ou angústias do dia a dia, basta terem uma conexão que faz com que se tornem uma harmonia perfeita. Um bom relacionamento, na verdade, é aquele onde todos se sentem livres e seguros para compartilhar amor e serem amados de volta.


End file.
